The Little Crush
by MoowitMi324
Summary: everyone has a secret crush.PLEASE REVIEW! warning: keep reading the story because when i get to the end there will be a twist! Ignore all the mistakes in the first two chapters. New ending!
1. rogers crush

A/N: HI I JUST DELTED WHAT YOU OWN BECAUSE I NEED TO FIX IT. HERE IS A CUTE LITTLE STORY THAT I CAME UP WITH. I HOPE YOU LIKE. i do not own rent. i wish owned adam pascal lol

The Little Crush.

Roger's POV

maureen and i have never really seen eye to eye. shes annoying and always has to be the center of attion. i'm still mad at her because she treated mark like shit. i knew she was wrong for him when i first met her.

FLASHBACK:

_roger and collins were talking when mark came in with a girl all over him._

_"everyone this is maureen johnson" mark said. she was wearing these tight blue jean pants and 7 inch heels. collins stud up first._

_" tom collins...my friends call me collins." they shook hands. roger looked at her like she was crazy when she walked out to him._

_" i'm roger" he said in his serious voice. "nice meeting you" maureen said seductivly winking at him. the whole time she looked at roger licking her lips at him. he could tell she wasnt as great as mark said she was._

END OF FLASHBACK:

i tried to tell mark but he said that maureen would never hurt him and that i wanted her. i laughed and walked off . i did have the hots for her but never wanted her, i had april. now i just have a little crush on her. i would never hurt my releionship with mimi so i just leave to a little crush.

A/N: do you like it or not. there are more surprises to come!


	2. maureen's crush

A/N: i do not own rent. hey guys i am trying to think of some ideas for another story but i'm having writers block. could someone give me some story ideas? if so i will love you forever. thanks LOL.

Maureen's POV

I've always had the hots for mimi. i was so torn when i found out she wasnt bi. we were all at the life cafe talking and i just had to ask.

FLASHBACK:

" _are you bi?" maureen said out of the blue. mimi was struck by how maureen asked her._

_" ah no. why do you ask" mimi said confused. joanne sat in silence looking like she wanted to choke maureen right there on the table. _

_" i was just curious...have you ever made out with a gi-"_

_"MAUREEN!" joanne said furious mimi's eyes nearly came out of her head." leave her alone you are asking to many personal quesions" maureen gave joanne a sigh. " ok pookie"_

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

after so many times of firlting with her I realized mimi isnt in to me. its just a little crush anyway.

A/N: like or not. the next one will be mimi's crush. REVIEW PLEASE.


	3. Mimi's crush

A/N: I wanna thank those who reviewed( is that even a word?) lol. Here is chapter 3 sorry these are so short. This is my first time really doing really working with fanfiction and i still need to get a hang of it.

Mimi's POV

Mark is a very shy guy and acts like he's scared all the time, But he's always behind that damn camra. ( laughing).I remember when the first time i met him.

**Flashback: **

Mark was walking out of the loft and started filming.

Mark: October 11, 1989 , 3:45pm eastren standard time...OOPS.

He ran into Mimi knocking them both to the ground.

Mark( while on top of her): i am so sorry.

Mimi( sarcasticly): you could have asked me out before getting me on my back.

Mark got up and started to blush. He helped her up.

Mark: sorry again...I'm Mark.

Mimi( shaking his hand): The names Mimi...You were really into that camra weren't you?

She gave him a smirk. This time his face was completely red.

Mark: I'm a film maker.

They walked out together.

Mark: Have i seen you somewhere before?

Mimi: You look familar too...I work at the Cat Scarch Club. Have you seen me there?

Mark: Oh yeah i go there every now and then.

Mimi: wait...weren't you the guy i gave a lap dance to and pissed in your pants when i handcuffed you?

Mark put his head down in embrassment.

Mark( blushing): yes i am.

Mimi laughed.

Mimi: well i have to go i guess i will see you again?

Mark: yeah bye.

They waved at each other and walked opposite ways.

**end of flashback**:

I still laugh everytime I think of that night. Even though Mark is like a brother to me I still have a little crush on him.

A/N: hey guys i really worked hard on this one. i hope you like it. i will update soon. i know its a little slow but at the end there will be a twist. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Mark's crush

A/N: Hola Amigos, I thought I would try a different beginning. Anyway here is Marks crush. I hope you enjoy it. I dont own rent.

Marks crush

I really am a little uneased at doing this, But hey since everyone else is confessing to who they like I guess I can. I have this thing for joanne. (blushing) She has moruls and is responsiable which is totally different from Maureen who has a mind of a 13 year old horny brat. (laughing).

FLASHBACK:

The gang sat around the loft.

Maureen: I'm board.

Roger ( dryly): aren't we all?

Maureen: shut up roger.

the two started argueing.

Angel: WE could play a game.

Joanne: that sounds good.. how about truth of dare?

Maureen: no we always play that.

Collins: ohh i have one how about puff puff pass.

Mimi: i dont fill like getting high...what about a drinking game.

Roger( confused): okkkkk you dont want to get high but you want to get drunk?

Clearly Roger was in bitch mode that day.

Mark: thats basically the same thing.

Mimi got off the couch and gave the two men a hard stare.

Mimi: fuck...you...both.

She went to kitchen and grabbed an empty bottle.

Roger: in order to play drinking game baby you need to have a full bottle.

Mimi( copying of him): in order to play spin the bottle BABY you need to have an empty bottle.

He filpped her off and she pulled his finger back causing him to scream.

Joanne: calm down children...now who wants to start.

Maureen: MARK DOES!

Mark: NO MARK DOEST.

Collins ( joking): you scared pookie.

Mark: fine hand me the bottle.

He gave the bottle a spin and it pointed to the door.

Angel: awww try again honey.

He gave it another hard spin and it pointed to the kitchen table.

Mark: whats wrong with this thing?

Joanne: since I'm closer to the table I'll kiss you.

She leaned over and kissed him passionately. Everyone was shocked at how she kissed him. When she pulled back everyone said their ohhhhhhs and awwwws.

Angel ( holding back from smileing): mark your a little excited arent you.

There was a huge lump in the front of his pants. He blushed and ran in the bathroom. They all stared laughing.

Maureen( laughing): pookie I didnt know you could have that kind of affect on men.

Joanne: I didnt etheir.

END OF FLASH BACK:

I still catch shit till this day for that. I'm not expecting to get another kiss from her it's just a little crush.

A/N: ok peps i still have 5 more chapters to go. i hope you liked this one. PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Joanne's crush

A/N: hey guys I'm enjoying the reviews. Here is chapter 5. I hope you like it.

Joanne's POV 

Not many guys attract me. Hell there aren't any guy I'm attracted to, but there's something about Collins that I really like. He's always been such a good friend when you need him.

FLASHBACK:

Joanne was at her desk when there was a knock on her door.

Joanne: its open.

The door opened to a man holding 3 dozen roses. Joanne couldn't believe her eyes. The man reveled himself and it was Collins. He gave her his famous grin.

Collins: SURPRISE!

Joanne (smiling): thank you Collins you di…

Collins: don't say another word. Mo told me how you've been stressed out about work lately so I decided to get you these flowers and take you to lunch.

When they got to the life café they took there normal sets.

Collins: mo also told me that you two have been fighting.

Joanne put her head down.

Joanne: Collins I don't want to talk about it.

Collins: I guess were just going to have to sit here in silence then.

She looked at him and he gave her that gorgeous smile again that made her laugh all the time .

Joanne: ok you win.

Collins: talk.

Joanne: I saw her the other night….

Collins: let me guess flirting with so women in rubber?

Joanne: no, this women was wearing nothing but a thong.

Collins: oh shit. She didn't tell me that.

Joanne (sarcastically): oh really I'm shocked.

Collins: you just have to work with Mo. She's like a growing child…..she's really trying to change.

Joanne: well the flirting HAS eased up a bit since when we first started dating.

Collins: so are you going to work it out with her when you get home?

Joanne: yeah I will.

Collins dropped her off at work after lunch. She hugged him.

Joanne: thanks again Collins.

Collins: that's what friends are for. Now don't forget to tell me what happened.

Joanne: I wont leave anything out.

Collins: ahh just leave the part about what happens after you all talk.

Joanne: ok I wont tell you that part.

She winked at him as he left her office.

END OF FLASH BACK:

Those are the little things he does that would make any girl fall in love with him for, but I just have a little crush on him.

A/N: i hope you liked it. i wont be updateing for a few more days because i want to make these last few chapters pefect.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Collins crush

A/N: hey guys, guess who's back? LOL! Here is Collins crush, I hope you like. PS: it really cute and cheesy.I promise yall my writing will be better by December, I am really trying and i want to thank those who love this story.

Collins POV

I don't have a crush on anyone and I cant think of anyone but my Angel , she is the perfect one for me and I love her to death. There are so many reasons for loving her.

FLASHBACK:

Collins and Angel were sitting on the couch trying to find something on TV.

"Why did we spend half of my paycheck for 100 channels and not a damn thing is on?" Collins said.

"Honey that is a question that has been on my mind for the past hour. Lets do something else" Angel said as she turned off the TV. Collins got into deep thought.

"Want to go to a movie?"

"no , do you want to go to the life?"

"no, I think we should do something different"

"me too" Angel agreed. a light bulb flashed in her head. " how about we go take a nap !" she said sarcastically.

Collins looked at her for a second and they went in the bedroom and took a nap, an hour later Collins woke up and angel was looking at him.

"do you love watching me sleep?" he said with a smile across his face.

" no, I love watching you drool like a 2 year old" Angel said while laughing. Collins whiped his mouth and kissed her.

END OF FLASHBACK

Simple things like that make me love Angel. Sometimes all we do is just stare at each other all night and not get board , that's all we need.

A/N: I told you all i would beback :).if you like it I'm happy. If your not happy with my writing click the X button in the top right corner or the back button in the top left corner. LOL! I'm almost done with this story and might write a sequel. PLEASE REVIEW! ( nice onesand/orkind advice)


	7. Angel's crush

A/N: Hey guy, I just found out that Rent is going to be on Starz movie channel August 26th. Here is Angels POV, hope you enjoy it. I am still working on the ending , I should have it up between Tuesday and Friday.

Angel POV

Honey sorry but I don't have a crush on anyone, I've got my Tommy. I don't see any of my friends in that area, I think Bennys pretty cute but I don't have a crush on him, I cant think of any nice things he has done for me either , but I can recall killing his dog and having a little conversion with his with "Muffy".

FLASH BACK:

Allison was sitting on her 25 million dollar couch crying looking at pictures of her late akita Evita when the phone rang. She walked over to the phone a picked it up.

" Hello?"

" Yes, is this Allison Coffin?"

" Sadly to say yes."

" This is detective Green and I just wanted you to know that about a year ago your husband was having an affair a…"

Allison interrupted.

" Yeah right."

" I have pictures to prove it. My partner should be bringing them right now."

There was a knock on the door, Allison opened the door to find a young Latina girl.

" Ah hi, do you work with detective Green?"

" Si, here is a box that was left at the girls house."

The girl handed her the box with a bright smile on her face and left , Allison went back to the phone.

" I'm back."

" Open the box."

Allison opened the box to find three picture frames of Benny and the other girl. One showed them cuddling and one of them kissing and the other one was well….. quit disturbing. She looked at the girl closely and realized it was the girl who gave her the box.

" I told you he was cheating."

Muffy hung up the phone quickly crying. Meanwhile outside Angel hung up Joanne's cell phone and Mimi got in the car and sat next to Roger laughing.

" How did it go?" said Roger.

" Angel you had that girl scared to death, she looked like an albino when I handed her that box."

" Hon, its magic, plus it was time to pay Benny back for evicting you all."

They laughed. Maureen turned around from the passengers seat.

" Serves the bitch right." Maureen said with an evil smile.

" yeah she is a bitch her cousin works in the same building as me and I talked to her once." Joanne said.

" Pookie I was talking about Benny being a Bitch."

They all laughed.

END OF FLASH BACK.

That was so fun , but I fill so sorry for him. His wife never lets him do anything, its like he's on a chain. For her its like having a new akita, but I wont kill Benny.Anyway I dont have a crush on anyone because Collins is the love of my life.

A/N: This chapter took some time. Benny's will be next and that's when the surprises come. Remember NO flamers be nice like Angel is.


	8. Benny's crush

A/N: Alright here is Benny's crush, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent, but I've seen it so many times to were I can watch it with my eyes closed and tell you every detail. 34 to be corrected. LOL!

Benny's POV

I cant believe I'm doing this. Do I have to? Oh what the hell since I've had a few drinks might as well. I've had a thing for this hot blonde for the past few years, this blonde is the whole package. Green eyes filled with passion, great smile, and an ass so nice you treat it like its worth billions.

FLASH BACK:

Benny was taking a nap when Roger and mark came in, he woke up as soon as they slammed the door shut.

" SHIT…oh, hey white boys."

" Was little Benny taking a little nappy?" Roger asked in a very cute baby voice. Benny looked at him _"I want you" _Benny thought to him self as he laughed at Roger.

" Guys I'm going to bed."

" GOODNIGHT!" they said in unison. Roger kicked off his shoes and headed for the bathroom unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as Benny heard the shower go he tip toed over to the bathroom and watched Roger take a shower. About 10 minutes later Roger noticed a pair of eyes starring at him.

" WHAT THE HELL?"

He quickly got out and put a towel around himself and swung the door open, he saw Benny sleep on the couch. Mark came out.

" What's wrong?" mark said confused.

" Nothing, I thought I saw Benny looking at me in the shower , but I guess not." he said in an uncomfortable way. The two men went back to there rooms and Benny but a smile on his face.

END OF FLASH BACK.

I am so jealous of that bitch Mimi, I've tried so hard to break them up so I could be with HIM not her…. No, I don't have a crush on Roger Davis. I'm in love with Roger Davis dammit.

A/N: I told you there was a surprise LOL! I have one more chapter to go. PLEASE REVIEW! No flamers.


	9. And its beginning to BLOW

A/N: Alright this is the very last chapter, I want to thank those who have supported me and helped me with this story. VIVA LA VIE BOHEME

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent or emotion.

The living room of the loft was silent. Mark's face turned pale as he walked over to the projector turning it off. He turned around and everyone else had different expressions. Collins had a what the hell look on his face, angel sat on his lap and picked up a magazine to ignore the situation, and Roger looked like he was about to kill someone. Mimi and Maureen broke the silence laughing. Joanne and roger gave their girlfriends looks to kill, Angel joined Maureen and Mimi in the laughing.

" SHUT UP!" Roger said with a mad/embarrassed look on his face.

The girls started mocking Benny

" Green eyes filled with passion." Angel said rolling her eyes

"Great smile." Maureen continued.

"And an ass so nice you treat it like its worth billions." Mimi said smacking Rogers butt as he got up.

Joanne began to laugh herself. Mark looked down to keep from laughing.

"I told you this was going to be a bit disturbing for you all to hear."

"Mark you sounded like you were talking about porn, not Benny confessing his love for Roger" Collins said laughing with tears in his eyes.

Roger was still pissed, he looked at Mimi.

"Why are you laughing? You should be jealous that another man is lusting over me." He said the word lust in a disgusted way. Maureen got up and walked up to him.

"She's not up set that your _lusting _over me." she giggled teasing him.

" Shut up."

" Roger, I'm not mad. It makes me fill more eased to be around him knowing that he wants you and not me." Mimi said trying not to laugh. " Besides Mo has a crush on me and you don't seeme running away from her." Maureen and Mimi laughed again.

"Mo's right, we all have our little crushes and its not a big deal, its not like any of us are trying hook up right?" Joanne said in her confident voice.

"Yeah, I have my Collins, Mimi has her Roger, Maureen has her pookie."

Mark interrupted Angel.

"And I have no one." he sat down on the couch next to Collins.

"Hey, you will find someone and you will be happy…..don't give up man." Collins said trying to cheer him up. The lights went out and the gang got candles together and sat around, there was a knock on the door and Mark got up and slid the door open to find a girl with glasses, a jean jacket, and her red hair in a pony tail. He started to blush as she did.

"Do you have any matches" the girl said with a smile.

Behind Mark the whole group looked at Mimi and Roger who had smiles on both of there faces.

"Do you think this is going to work?"

"Mark's not as stubborn and childish as you."

"HEY!" Roger said in a playful tone.

A/N: That's the end , I might do a sequel or start on my new story that I had planed on. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. My Name Is Kate

A/N: Its back! Hey guys this is the special edition of my very first fan fiction (I know it's a bit tacky) This will in include all of the Ocs crushes. This chapter will have Kate's introduction. ENJOY!

A/N: Also, check out Unfaithful by w.o Yu i Die and Giving In To Love by RENT-is-life-0619. These are great stories. Read and review them. NO FLAMERS

My Name Is Kate

"Do you have any matches?" The girl asked with a smile.

Behind Mark the whole group looked at Mimi and Roger who had smiles on their faces.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Roger asked.

"Mark's not as stubborn and childish as you." Mimi said trying to act serious.

"HEY!" Roger said in a playful tone.

"Hush." Angel said getting a bit more interested in Mark and the girls conversation.

"Hi, I'm Mark." He said lighting her candle.

"I'm Kate."

"You know…..she's kinda hot." Maureen whispered.

Joanne looked at her.

"But your hotter." Maureen said with a smile.

"That sounds much better." Joanne said with a smirk.

Mark and Kate were laughing and talking, they stopped when Mark turned around and saw his friends looking at them.

"I think I should go." Kate said.

"Ok." Mark said sounding a bit disappointed.

Kate waved and walked away into the pitch black hallway. Mark turned and walked towards the bohemians.

"Why were you watching us?"

"It was nice to see you flirt." Angel said.

Mark blushed.

"You took Mo's job." Collins said laughing.

"I don't think anyone can beat Mo at that game." Mimi said.

"Damn straight." Maureen said with pride.

"Did you get her number?" Roger asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Joanne asked.

"Because my friends were watching us like we were on a TV show." Mark explained.

(On the street)

Kate decided to go to get something to eat after she left the loft. While walking the cold New York streets, she ran into a young nervous looking girl and fell down.

"WATCH IT." Kate screamed.

"YOU RAN INTO ME." The girl screamed.

"HELP ME UP." Kate demanded.

"Help your damn self up, Chica."

The girl walked off and pulled a small piece of paper out of her pocket.

_Mimi Marquez _

_4th floor_

_Apartment 23_

"I cant do this." The girl said looking at the old building, she walked away not knowing that she would be back soon.

A/N: I felt like the was a better ending then the last chapter. Next chapter will be updating soon.! Review! Tell me what you think.


End file.
